ploetzlichfeefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Meghan Chase
'''Meghan Chase '''ist der Hauptcharakter in der Plötzlich Fee-Reihe und die starke, schöne Eiserne Königin. Sie ist die Ehefrau von Ash und der Schwarm von Robin Goodfellow. Sie ist ebenfalls die Mutter von Prinz Keirran. In Wirklichkeit ist sie zur Hälfte Sommerfee und zur Hälfte Mensch - die Rolle der Eisernen Königin bekommt sie erst im 3. Buch (Plötzlich Fee - Herbstnacht) der Reihe. Ab diesem Zeitpunkt wird sie unsterblich, doch in Wahrheit ist sie noch immer eine Halbfee. Ihre größten Feinde bleiben, bevor und nachdem sie den Thron besteigt, die Königinnen Mab und Titania. Der Name ihres (Cover-) Models ist Tessa. Geschichte Vor Plötzlich Fee Melissa Chase lernt ihren Ehemann Paul auf dem College kennen. Sie heiraten relativ früh und erfahren, dass sie keine Kinder haben können. In ihrer Ehe leben sie sich langsam auseinander, was dazu führt, dass Melissa eine kurze Affäre mit dem Sommerkönig Oberon anfängt, dessen Aufmerksamkeit sie beim Malen im Park erregt hat. Von ihm gebärt sie auch ihre Tochter Meghan. Sechs Jahre danach verschwindet Meghans Vater Paul ohne eine Spur zu hinterlassen. Nach ihrer Flucht vor den Feen lernt Melissa Luke, den Schweinebauern aus Louisana, kennen. Sie heiratet ihn und bekommt noch einen Sohn, der den Namen Ethan Chase erhält. Meghan lernt in ihrer Kindheit Robbie Goodfell kennen, der von Oberon geschickt wird, um sie zu schützen, und die beiden werden beste Freunde. Plötzlich Fee - Sommernacht Meghan wacht auf und ist aufgeregt: sie darf ihrem Schwarm Scott Waldron Nachhilfe geben! Sie frühstückt zusammen mit ihrem Halbbruder Ethan Chase und ihrem Stiefvater Luke Chase. Als sie jedoch zum Schulbus will, der sie in die Schule bringen soll, hält Ethan sie auf und will mit in die Schule kommen, da er Angst vor dem Schwarzen Mann in seinem Zimmer hat. Meghan geht darauf in sein Zimmer, überprüft seinen Schrank mit einer Taschenlampe und berichtet ihm, dass hier nichts wäre, doch auch ihr ist aufgefallen, dass etwas nicht stimmt - als wäre es eine Halluzination. Im strömenden Regen wartet sie an der Bushaltestelle auf ihren besten Freund Robbie Goodfell, der sie erschreckt, als sie ihn nicht kommen sieht. Sie fahren gemeinsam zur Schule, wo Meghan sehnsüchtig auf das Ende des Unterrichtes wartet und nach Robbies großer Warnung zur Nachhilfestunde in den Computersaal geht. Scott kritisiert gleich zu Anfang, dass sie wahrscheinlich nicht mal wüsste was ein Computer sei. Daraufhin schaltet Meghan den Computer an und will es ihm beweisen, als etwas Unerwartetes geschieht. Der Computer zeigt eine erschreckende Nachricht, in der steht: "Meghan Chase, wir kommen dich holen.". Diese Nachricht wiederholt sich ständig und lässt sich nicht ausschalten, und plötzlich ändert sie sich noch einmal - und Scott ist das Opferlamm des gesamten Kurses. Daraufhin droht er Meghan, dass er sie fertigmachen wird und stürzt wütend aus dem Saal. Meghans Geburtstag startet so, wie es sich vorgestellt hat. Ihre Mutter verspricht, sie nach der Schule zur Führerscheinstelle zu fahren, und Meghan fährt mit Robbie zusammen zur Schule. Auf dem Parkplatz kommt ihr Scott entgegen, der sich bei ihr entschuldigt und sie zum Mittagessen einlädt, nachdem er mit ihr ein gemeinsames Foto gemacht hat. Robbie warnt sie vor ihm, doch Meghan hört nicht auf ihn und geht in der Mittagspause zu ihm, nur um herauszufinden, dass das Ganze nur ein fieser Streich Scotts gewesen ist, um sich an ihr zu rächen. Tränenüberströmt landet Meghan bei der Schulkrankenschwester, die ihr ein Getränk zur Beruhigung gibt, worauf Meghan wegdriftet und einschläft. Während des Schlafes scheint sie Halluzinationen zu haben, wo sie ein Gespräch zwischen einer kleinen, weiblichen und einer großen, männlichen Gestalt belauscht. Doch so schnell sie wach geworden ist, gleitet sie wieder davon. Nach dem Nickerchen fährt sie mit Robbie, der sich fies an einer Klassenkameradin namens Angie rächt und ihr eine Schweinenase verpasst, nach Hause, wobei sie bei der Busfahrt eine schöne Person mit Pferd im Wald ausmacht, die von Robbie als Ash enttarnt wird. Nach der Busfahrt muss Robbie schnell verschwinden, weshalb Meghan allein nach Hause geht und ihre Mutter bewusstlos auf dem Fußboden vorfindet. Da ihr Stiefvater Luke der Meinung ist, Melissa soll ins Krankenhaus, bleibt Meghan mit ihrem kleinen Bruder allein zurück. Er bittet sie darum, etwas zu Essen zu machen, und benimmt sich ganz anders als sonst. Als er ihr dann wie ein wild gewordenes Tier ins Bein beißt, und Robbie zur Rettung kommt, flieht der Junge in sein Zimmer. Nachdem Robbie Meghans Bein verbunden hat, offenbart er ihr die ganze Wahrheit: ihr Bruder wurde von Feenwesen entführt, dieses Ding in Ethans Zimmer ist ein Wechselbalg, er selbst ist auch nicht das, wonach er aussieht, und offenbart sich schließlich als der Große Robin Goodfellow. Meghan kann dies zuerst nicht glauben, aber nach einer Angst einflößenden Vorführung Pucks glaubt sie ihm und macht sich mit ihm gemeinsam ins Nimmernie auf, um Ethan zu retten. Die beiden wandern durch den Wilden Wald und finden Unterschlupf bei einem Gnom namens Twiggs, der sie gerne bei sich aufnimmt und Meghan nichts von ihrer wahren Herkunft erzählt. In der Nacht jedoch führt ein Irrwisch Meghan in die Irre, und einem Kelpie gelingt es fast, sie zu ertränken. Darauf wandert sie mit Puck weiter. Doch sie kommen nicht weit, denn am Tag darauf hören sie das Geheule einer Wilden Jagd, und Puck muss sich in ein Pferd verwandeln, um mit Meghan zu fliehen. Da er Ash, den Verfolger, nicht abschütteln kann, wirft er Meghan in eine Astgabel und flieht, um den Winterprinzen von ihr abzulenken. Es stellt sich heraus, dass eine gewisse Cat Sidhe in dem Baum wohnt, in den Meghan geflogen ist, und sich bereit erklärt, sie für eine Gegenleistung zu Puck zu bringen. Eine Weile sind sie allein, während Grimalkin sie durch den Wald führt, doch dann wird Meghan von Kobolden überfallen, die sie in ihr Dorf bringen. Durch einen Trick gelingt es Meghan, sie für ein paar Minuten zu beschäftigen, und Grim kann sie mithilfe seiner Zähne aus ihrem Lederkäfig befreien. Sie fliehen, wobei Meghan von einem ihrer mit Gift getränkten Speere getroffen wird und beinahe in einem Fluss ertrinkt. Eine Nixe zieht sie aus dem Wasser, die daraufhin von dem Feenkater verscheucht wird. Die beiden wandern weiter, doch Meghan bekommt erste Symptone des Giftes und kann sich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten. Geheilt wird sie von dem Mondscheinwesen, was an ein Einhorn ähnelt, damit sie zum Sommerhof gelangen kann. Als sie und Grimalkin das letzte Stück der Reise antreten, werden sie von zwei Feenrittern empfangen und zu dem Sommerkönig Oberon höchstpersönlich gebracht, der Meghan offenbart, dass er Puck als Strafe, weil er sich ihm widersetzt hat, in einen Raben verwandelt und in einen Käfig gesperrt hat - und natürlich, dass er ihr wahrer Vater ist und sie aus Sicherheitsgründen in Arkadia lassen muss. Den nächsten Tag begegnet Meghan Titania, der Sommerfeenkönigin, die sie in einen Hirsch verwandeln will und macht ebenso eine Begegnung mit Sarah Hautschäler, die sie auf Titanias Befehl in ihrer Küche arbeiten lässt. Meghan arbeitet von morgens bis abends, viele Tage lang, ohne Hoffnung, ihre eigentliche Mission, Ethan zurückzuholen, fortzuführen. Doch am Tag des Elysiums wird sie endlich erlöst. Auf dem Fest begegnet sie Ash wieder, dem Winterprinzen, mit dem sie zusammen tanzt und sich etwas unterhält. Sie werden unterbrochen, als eine gewaltige Chimäre in die Feierlichkeiten platzt und die Anwesenden angreift. Den Ritter und Untertanen gelingt es, das Tier zu töten, und Meghan sieht ihre Chance, zu entfliehen, als die Herrscher der Höfe anfangen sich zu streiten. Grimalkin besorgt ihr ihren Rucksack mit ihrer Kleidung, und zusammen fliehen sie durch einen Steig in die Menschenwelt. Gemeinsam gelangen zu einem Nachtclub, dem Blue Chaos, in den Grim sie hineinschmuggeln muss, weil Meghan nicht mit ihrem Schein umgehen kann, und begegnen der Winterfee Shard, die von Meghan bei einem Handel über's Ohr gezogen wird. Die Fee öffnet ihnen den Steig, um den es in dem Handel ging, hetzt Meghan aber ihren Steigbewacher und Oger Grumly und eine Gruppe Dunkerwichtel auf den Hals, aus Rache, weil Meghan sie reingelegt hat. Zum Glück kommt ihnen Puck rechtzeitig zur Hilfe, und die drei gelangen durch einen weiteren Trick durch den Steig nach Tir Na Nog, wo sie bereits von Ash erwartet werden. Ein Kampf zwischen ihm und Puck entbrennt, wobei keiner von beiden merkt, dass Meghan währenddessen von einigen Gremlins in eine Eishöhle zu Eisenpferd geschleppt wird, der die Sommerprinzessin zu seinem König Machina bringen will. Ash und Puck beschließen einen kurzen Waffenstillstand, um Meghan zu retten. Allerdings wird Ash dabei verletzt und von Meghan nach dem Sieg dazu überredet, mit ihr einen Handel zu schließen - er hilft ihr dabei, ihren Bruder zu retten, und sie wird dann widerstandslos mit ihm zum Winterhof kommen. So wandert die Gruppe zum Haus der Kalten Klagen, wo Ash sich von seinen Verletzungen erholen kann. Nach zwei Tagen Ruhe reisen die vier weiter, werden in der Nähe von Tir Na Nog jedoch von einer Winterfee mit dem Namen Narissa aufgehalten, die von Rowan geschickt wurde, um die Prinzessin zum Winterhof zu bringen. Ash gelingt es, sie fortzuschicken, wobei Puck auch erfährt, unter welchen Bedingungen der Winterprinz mit Meghan den Vertrag geschlossen hat, und redet fortan nicht mehr mit ihnen. Sie ziehen durch einen Steig nach New Orleans, um dort mit dem Orakel zu sprechen und Informationen über Machina herauszufinden, und werden nach dem Besuch von Virus und einigen ihrer menschlichen Dronen überrascht. Die Eiserne Fee geht zum Angriff über, wobei Puck tödlich angeschossen wird und von einer Dryade in ihren Baum gezogen wird, damit er dort im Schlaf heilen kann. Meghan und Ash erhalten von der Ältesten der Dryaden das Herz ihres Baumes - den Hexenholzpfeil, womit Meghan den Eisernen König besiegen kann. Sie und Ash gehen damit zu einem versteckten Steig in einer Lagerhalle, entkommen gerade so einer riesigen Eisenechse, und landen letztendlich im Eisernen Reich. Die beiden begegnen den Elsterlingen, die ihnen im Austausch für Meghans iPod, der während ihrer Flucht vor den Kobolden im Fluss kaputt gegangen ist, den Weg zu Machinas Turm zeigen. Sie schaffen den größten Teil des Weges lebendig, Ash allerdings wird wegen des Eisens immer schwächer, was dazu führt, dass sie bei einem Angriff von Eisenpferd und Tertius gefangen genommen werden und in den Höhlen der Elsterlinge gefesselt werden. Die kleinen Eisernen Feen kommen ihnen zur Hilfe, befreien sie und wollen mit ihnen flüchten, werden dabei aber entdeckt, weshalb Ash sich opfert, damit Meghan entkommen kann. Ihr bleibt keine Wahl, als alleine ihren Bruder zu retten. Die Elsterlinge führen sie direkt unter Machinas Turm. Meghan bedankt sich, beginnt den Aufstieg und landet schließlich in Machinas Garten, wo der Eiserne König bereits auf sie gewartet hat. Dort stellt sich heraus, dass Ash noch am Leben ist und Machina Meghan zu seiner Frau machen will. Doch sie widersetzt sich ihm und gelingt es, nach einem knappen Kampf, den Hexenholzpfeil direkt in Machinas Herz zu rammen und den König damit zu töten. Dessen unbewusst bekommt Meghan damit auch die Kraft des Eisernen Königs. Sie, ihre Bruder Ethan, Ash und Grimalkin, der für einen Fluchtweg gesorgt hat, fliehen durch einen Steig in die Menschenwelt, der genau in Meghans alter Schule und in den dessen Computerraum führt. Als Meghan jedoch wach wird, ist Ash verschwunden, der versprochen hat, bald wieder da zu sein. Sie und Ethan verlassen das Schulgebäude und werden von Angie, die dank Pucks Racheaktion am Anfang des Buches nun eine schiefe Nase hat, nach Hause gefahren, wo Meghan nicht viel Zeit bleibt, ihrer Mutter Melissa zu erklären, wo sie gewesen ist, denn Ash erscheint nach kurzer Zeit in ihrem Haus und möchte sie mit zum Winterhof nehmen. Die Sommerprinzessin verabschiedet sich von ihrer Familie und folgt Ash in den Garten hinaus, um ihren Teil des Handels zu erfüllen. Plötzlich Fee - Winternacht Siehe auch: Winternacht Plötzlich Fee - Herbstnacht Siehe auch: Herbstnacht Plötzlich Fee - Frühlingsnacht Als Ash Gift von einem Hobja in sich hat, ist er anfällig für Traumwanderung. Er kommt zufällig in dem Traum von Meghan, in dem er Zeit mit ihr verbringt, bis Ariella Ash wieder zurück in die Wirklichkeit holt. Am Ende des Buches wechselt die Perspektive und wird schließlich aus Meghans Sicht erzählt. Ein Mann mit einer Kapuze kommt herein und erzählt ihr, dass er vom Ende der Welt gekommen ist, nur um bei ihr leben zu können. Als er die Kapuze abnimmt steht Ash vor ihr. Die beiden freuen sich und bleiben schlussendlich für immer zusammen. Plötzlich Fee - Das Geheimnis von Nimmernie Die Reise zum Winterhof Siehe auch: Die Reise zum Winterhof Das Eiserne Land Siehe auch: Das Eiserne Land Plötzlich Prinz - Das Erbe der Feen (In Bearbeitung) Plötzlich Prinz - Das Schicksal der Feen (In Bearbeitung) Fähigkeiten Meghan hat eine sehr gewaltige Macht, da sie die Tochter vom Sommerkönig Oberon ist. Sie bekommt noch stärkere Kräfte als sie Machina tötet, der die Macht des Eisernen König bei seinem Tod auf sie überträgt. Da jedoch das Eisen der Magie des Sommers in ihrem Körper schadet und umgekehrt, wird ihr schon bei der kleinsten Anwendung von Schein schlecht. Allerdings vereint sie in Plötzlich Fee - Herbstnacht mit Hilfe von Machina die Magie des Sommers und des Eisens. So ist sie dazu fähig, sowohl die Erde zu beherrschen, als auch alles Eisen zu kontrollieren - und sie außerdem zu verbünden. Des Weiteren ist sie eine hervorragende Schwertkämpferin. Persönlichkeit Meghan ist sehr freundlich, willensstark und auch ziemlich stur (ähnlich wie ihr Vater König Oberon). Sie hegt auch große Loyalität zu denjenigen, mit denen sie sich verbunden fühlt. So tut sie auch alles dafür, um ihren Bruder Ethan zu retten. Doch sie kann auch sehr stur werden, wenn sie ein Ziel vor Augen hat, weshalb sie Oberons mächtigstem Bewusstseinsveränderungszauber widerstehen kann. Meghan ist über ihre Gefühle oft nicht im Klaren, weshalb sie sich lange nicht zwischen Ash und Puck entscheiden kann. Aussehen Die Eiserne Königin hat lange blond/silberne Haare und große, strahlend blaue Augen. Als Fee verändert sich nicht viel an ihrem Aussehen, doch sie bekommt höhere Wangenknochen und spitze Ohren, die bei Feen üblich sind. Von den meisten wird sie als wunderschön bezeichnet. Als sie an ihrem sechzehnten Geburtstag in das Nimmernie kommt, hat sie aufgehört zu altern. Beziehungen Romanzen = Ash Als Meghan Ash am Elysium sieht, fühlt sie sich aus unerklärlichen Gründen gleich zu ihm hingezogen. Aufgrund von Ariellas Tod meidet Ash möglichst jedweden Kontakt zu Mädchen, kann jedoch nicht verhindern, dass er Gefühle für Meghan entwickelt. Leider ist diese Beziehung nicht gerade auf dem besten Weg sich zu entwickeln, weil beide aus verschiedenen Reichen stammen. Doch trotz so vieler Hindernisse, die sich ihnen in den Weg stellen, schaffen sie es letztendlich zusammen zu sein. Robin Goodfellow Sie kennen sich schon, seit Meghan denken kann. Doch in all diesen Jahren weiß sie nichts von Pucks wahrer Identität oder seinen starken Gefühlen für sie. Als sie endlich davon erfährt und - zu Pucks Glück - ins Nimmernie kommt, verliebt sie sich jedoch in Ash, und nicht wie erhofft in ihn. Allerdings hat sie auch Gefühle für Goodfellow, die über freundschaftliche Gefühle hinausgehen, die aber lange nicht ausreichen, um mit ihm zusammen sein zu können. Sie entscheidet sich am Ende für Ash, doch Puck hört nie auf sie zu lieben. |-| Familie = Keirran (In Bearbeitung) Ethan Chase Meghan liebt ihren kleinen Halbbruder sehr, was sie im Laufe der Geschichte auch mehrmals beweist, und würde alles für ihn aufs Spiel setzen - auch ihre Freiheit. Nachdem sie ihn verlassen hat, weil sie ins Nimmernie muss, träumt sie sehr oft von ihm. Auch Ethan hat starke Gefühle für seine große Schwester und kann es kaum ertragen, dass sie ihn nach ihrem Besuch zu Hause wieder verlassen muss. Melissa Chase Meghan und ihre Mutter haben ein sehr gutes Verhältnis zueinander. Doch als Ethan auf der Bildfläche erscheint und damit das ganze Rampenlicht auf sich zieht, kümmert sich Melissa größtenteils nur noch um ihn. Man merkt des Öfteren, dass sie ihre Tochter dennoch sehr liebt. In Plötzlich Prinz wird erzählt, dass sie Meghan so sehr vermisse, dass sie, wenn man nur ihren Namen erwähnt, gleich für eine Woche deprimiert sei. Luke Chase Luke liebt Meghan genau wie seinen Sohn Ethan - auch wenn sie nur seine Stieftochter ist und durch ihre Feengene dazu neigt, ihre Begegnungen zu vergessen. Oberon Meghan und ihr leiblicher Vater haben von Anfang an eine sehr gespannte Beziehung. Meghan will nicht glauben, dass der Sommerkönig ihr richtiger Vater ist, und wendet sich so weit wie nur möglich von ihm ab. Oberon scheint nichtsdestotrotz einen väterlichen Instinkt für sie zu haben, denn er behandelt Meghan anders als seine restlichen Untertanen. Er bietet ihr ein teures Gemach in Arkadia während ihres Aufenthaltes an, beschützt sie vor Titanias Zorn, schickt den großen, bösen Wolf in Plötzlich Fee - Das Geheimnis von Nimmernie los, um sie aus Ashs Fängen zu befreien, versucht sie in Plötzlich Fee - Winternacht vom Winterhof zu holen und rettet sie in Plötzlich Fee - Herbstnacht vor einigen Angreifern, die Meghan in der Schlacht töten wollen. Letztendlich akzeptiert sie ihn als ihren Vater und die beiden kommen sehr gut miteinander aus, trotz der Tatsache, dass Meghan nun selbst eine Feenkönigin ist. |-| Freunde = Grimalkin (In Bearbeitung) Eisenpferd (In Bearbeitung) |-| Feinde = Titania Die Sommerkönigin hegt ebenso wie Mab einen tiefen Hass gegen Meghan. Da sie das Ergebnis von Oberons Untreue ihr gegenüber ist, versucht sie sich an ihrer Familie zu rächen. Da Oberon jedoch Gefühle Meghans Mutter Melissa hegt, bleibt Titania nur Meghans Vater Paul zur Verfügung. Puck - als Meghans Vormund und Beschützer - erfährt davon und bittet Leanansidhe (die Titania ihre Verbannung zu verdanken hat und sie ebenso hasst) in letzter Sekunde zur Hilfe, die Paul als Musikgenie gerne zu sich in den Zwischenraum holt. Damit bleibt Titanias Rache aus, und die Königin beginnt Meghan so tief zu hassen, dass es eigentlich schon unmöglich ist, was auch der Grund ist, warum sie sie in eine Hirschkuh verwandeln will, was Oberon aber verhindern kann. Trotz allem gelingt es der Sommerkönigin sich wenigstens ein klein wenig zu erfreuen, indem sie die Prinzessin während ihres Aufenthaltes in der Küche arbeiten lässt. Seitdem verabscheuen sich beide in Grund und Boden. Mab Die Winterkönigin hegt - genau wie die Sommerkönigin Titania - großes Misstrauen zu Oberons Halbblut-Tochter. Einzig und allein ihre Gnade gegenüber Meghan hält sie davon ab, sie sofort in einen Eisblock zu verwandeln. Des weiteren wächst ihr Zorn, als Ash seinen eigenen Hof und damit sie selbst verrät, um mit Meghan zusammen zu sein. Von dort an verabscheut Mab sie so sehr, wie es nur möglich ist. Machina (In Bearbeitung) Ferrum (In Bearbeitung) Rowan (In Bearbeitung) Virus Galerie Meghan The Iron Queen.jpg|Meghan Chase Meaghan.jpg|Meghan Chase Group.jpg|Von links nach rechts: Puck, Meghan und Ash IronKing Wallpaper.jpg|Wallpaper für Plötzlich Fee - Sommernacht PuckMeghan.png|Fanart für Meghan und Puck Ash meghan puck.jpg|Fanart für Ash, Meghan und Puck Team2.jpg|Von links nach rechts: Puck, Meghan und Ash Team.jpg|Von links nach rechts: Puck, Meghan und Ash AshMeghan.jpg|Meghan und Ash Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Hauptcharakter Kategorie:Plötzlich Fee - Sommernacht Charakter Kategorie:Plötzlich Fee - Winternacht Charakter Kategorie:Plötzlich Fee - Herbstnacht Charakter Kategorie:Plötzlich Fee - Frühlingsnacht Charakter Kategorie:Sommerfee Kategorie:Eiserne Fee Kategorie:Mensch Kategorie:Fee Kategorie:Sidhe Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Plötzlich Prinz - Das Erbe der Feen Charakter Kategorie:Plötzlich Prinz - Das Schicksal der Feen Charakter Kategorie:Halbblut Kategorie:Plötzlich Fee - Das Geheimnis von Nimmernie Charakter Kategorie:Die Reise zum Winterhof Charakter Kategorie:Das Eiserne Land Charakter